


Darth Ma Vhenan

by spookysydney



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Heartbreak, Pining, Post-Canon, The Fade, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysydney/pseuds/spookysydney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after he disappeared from the inquisition, Solas spent his nights watching over Lavellan in the fade in secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darth Ma Vhenan

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny one shot based off of this prompt that my evil friend Acacia sent me on tumblr-  
> "acaciaave said: Solas visits her in the fade and for the first time finds her dreaming of someone else >:} >:}"
> 
> I'm so sorry for any sads

Months had passed since he last held her in his arms while they slept. They had once spent all their sleeping hours together, wandering the fade. Solas answering all of her questions of Arlathan and the ancient ones the best he could. Lavellan showing him the places she would often travel with her clan. Even when the waking world was chaos around them, they found escape with each other in their dreams.

But that was then  
Now they dreamt apart.

After he left, he would seek her out in the veil every night in secret. In the beginning, her dreams were consumed with images of him. Standing on the outskirts, he would watch her replay scenes of when they were happy. It gave her momentary comfort, until the realization of what really was would hit hard and she would fall to her knees, the vision crumbling down around her. He struggled to remain in the shadows while she wept. He wanted to hold her tight and wipe her tears away. His gut wrenched knowing that he was the cause of her pain, but he could not bring himself to stop it. For in the end it was for the best. He couldn't tell her what he really was and what he was planning to do. He needed to keep her from harm.

After time, she began to dream more regularly. He would watch her venture to places on her own that they had once traveled together. Finding solace in nature and ancient ruins. On occasion he would get glimpses into her life with the inquisition; a small comfort to him when he could not be there to fight at her side. He began to catch the faintest of smiles appear on her lips, and he wished he could know what she was thinking.

One night as he entered her dream world, he was greeted with the pleasant sound of her laughter. It had been long since he had heard that kind of emotion from her, and it made a warmth spread across his chest. He followed the sound of her voice though a grove of lush trees until he came to a clearing. There, sitting on the waters edge of a lake, was Lavellan. Head thrown back and face broken into a wide, breathtaking grin. To see his vhenan in such a joyful state brought relief to his soul. Nothing was more important to him in this world than her safety and happiness.

But his peacefulness shattered when he saw an elven man sitting next to her. The elf had a face that he was not familiar with. It was clear he was a mage, there physically with her, not an image of the dream. Solas wondered if he was now a member of the inquisition, and was taking his place in more ways than one. The man looked at Lavellan with such a fondness in his eyes. The way he himself had once gazed upon her. She turned to the man and placed a kiss to his lips.

Solas felt as if the world was collapsing around him. The thought hadn't crossed his mind that she could find comfort in another. It was selfish for him to expect her to still feel for him after what he had done to her. But the panic and distress hit him with a devastating blow. The fire set in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be the one by her side, he wanted to be the reason for her laughter. He wished, in that moment, that he had never left. He made the move to reach out to her. Maybe he could fix this. Maybe  it wasn’t too late. He could wrap her in his arms and tell her the truth.

His courage vanished as soon as he stepped forward. No matter what he wished or desired, he knew she didn't deserve to be shaken like that. She was clearly happy, and he could not take that from her. He whispered a final goodbye, _darth ma vhenan_ , and let the dream drop.

 


End file.
